


Perfectly Timed Call Out

by ryleighjosephinne



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, don't worry they're broken up still, fluff at the end though because i cannot write just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleighjosephinne/pseuds/ryleighjosephinne
Summary: Sam calling Jason out on all of his bullshit, pretty much.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan





	Perfectly Timed Call Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This is purely for self-indulgent purposes because I'm angry.

He has no clue how but somehow he's in the middle of the park with a very angry ex girlfriend who looks half ready to kill him. She's already shot him once before; suffice it to say it's more than likely to happen today and that's scary.

Hopefully she doesn't have a gun. Or any other assorted weapons. It's quite possible she will stab him if she's got a knife.

What, exactly, had caused this, he was unsure but decades of being around angry women (normally Carly, mad about something she claimed to be a terrible thing that could ruin everything she's made of herself or something that typically results in her threatening to commit a felony; though he's been around a pissed Sam and that is downright terrifying when she wants to be) led him to the belief it would come out at some point while she's screaming.

"You can't take the kids? Jason, it's your week with them! Danny's all excited to show you his new video game and Scout drew a picture she's demanded goes on your fridge!" She starts and he knows that's not the only reason she's mad. Whenever someone's as mad as she is, it's about more than just not being able to take kids for a week. "Or, I'm sorry, wherever the hell you're living the fridge there! I don't even know nowadays, what happened to your apartment? Or did the lease end on there and you moved in somewhere else?" It's also not about his living arrangements, which are perfectly normal. 

"I'm sorry but-" he starts explaining but Sam cuts him off, furious and possibly loud enough to have the kids hear soon enough. That would be disastrous. They'd be worried and confused and probably hurt.

"You're sorry? Those kids are yours! You are Danny's father and you are Scout's father! You've also got another son, Jake, remember him? This is coming on a month that you haven't spent more than a few hours with your children, with my children! Stop making excuses, alright? I'm a working, single mother, just like how you're a working single father. Except, I forgot for a minute, my job is fully legal and how long has it been since you were arrested, hot shot? I've been raising your kids while you've been doing what, exactly? Gossip has it that you've been kidnapping old ladies! It's nice to know that comes before your own kids, your hostage situation. Or maybe it's your feud with Cyrus. Guess what, if that turns into a war this co-parenting thing goes out the window and you lose all custody of these children!" 

She's never threatened to take away his children before. Despite knowing it's definitely a bad idea, he says, "I'm not going to let you take away my kids, Sam! I get that you're disappointed and that's fine but I'm doing my best to keep them safe. That's more important to me than anything, that you and the kids are safe." At least it wasn't medical knowledge that spilled out of his mouth.

One glance Sam's way shows he said the wrong thing. "Really? Your children being safe is the most important thing to you? Then grow the hell up and leave the business! You want to know why I'd have to take the kids away from you? Because you're a mobster! You're a criminal. You are the reason these kids have a target on their backs, not me and you are most certainly lying about your top priority." He's not. "Tell me, great and powerful Jason Morgan who's too fucking busy running a mob and being a professional best friend to Carly to raise his own fucking kids, what your top priority is!"

"I'm not in the-"

"Oh shut up! No one's around to hear me, Jason! God, is that your biggest concern right now? Not that your own children feel abandoned by their father, no, your biggest concern is that your criminal activities might come to light. Wow. You know what, I hope you enjoy your choice." 

"What choice?" She's confusing him and scaring him. What the hell is she talking about? It makes almost no sense. When did he choose between a life with them and something else?

Sam sighs, clearly done with him. "You had a choice that day, when I told you not to come home. You could've chosen to fight for me, for us, for our relationship. But no, you didn't. All you had to do was leave the business." When he opens his mouth she gestures for him to stay silent and continues. "All you had to do for us to have our happily ever after was to quit working for Sonny. You didn't have to end a lifelong friendship or stop hanging out with him and Carly, you just had to stop working for him! You could've worked for ELQ or something with Michael, it doesn't matter so long as you got out of the business! Is it that hard? Are you that addicted to danger? Or is there some other perk there?"

What? "What are you talking about?" What other perk would there be? He's got good healthcare but he doubts that's what she's talking about.

"I've finally figured it out, why when Drew was you life felt so much easier. He put me first. There was no competing for his attention. Drew wasn't a perpetual twenty year old, stuck in a life of danger because he didn't want to leave it. He grew up more than you'll ever be able to. He didn't care about something as stupid as Carly's crisis that wasn't even a real crisis more than he did about our children being happy and loved."

"And I do?" He asks, confused and hurt. Why the hell would Sam say such a thing when she knows he's doing everything he can to protect his children and do right by everyone in his life?

"Wow. You're so convinced you can do everything; be her hero and still run the business and parent. Except you can only do two of the three and you've decided that the thing that gets cut is parenting your own damn children. It's fine, I'll be sure to explain all of this to them tonight while you're doing what, exactly? Checking on your latest hostage or listening to your best friend rant? Good to know the kids are your last priority. They're going to be crushed when they find out you're ignoring them this week, again! They need their dad and you've been a horrible excuse for one ever since you came back. But it's fine, I'll hold Scout while she's crying because her daddy doesn't love her and the only other father she knew, Drew, is dead because of a plane crash. And when Danny pretends to be the strong one because he's the big brother and he shouldn't be sad, it's just another week his father has abandoned him in favor of work and Carly, my heart will break into pieces. Those kids love you with everything inside of them and more because you are their father! You are their hero because you save people for a living, as far as they're aware. Which, in a weird way, is kind of true. Saving Carly and Sonny when he was alive from their own selves was what you got paid to do. Tell me, how much do you like the title hero? As far as I can tell, you like it a lot more than you should because you're still playing that role with Carly, still playing that role with your kids."

Huh. Maybe she's right; the kids are in school this week anyways so there will be plenty of time for him to get work done, deal with the Peter situation that keeps getting more and more annoying the longer it's dragged on and help Carly through her latest crisis before the kids come home. But first, he's got to ask a very important question: "Can I actually have them next week too?"

A smile envelopes Sam's face, though she's still enraged with him and it's obvious from a mile away that she's got a lot more to say. But it's a start. And maybe one day they'll get the hang of this whole co-parenting thing and be friends. 

"Dad, let's go home! I have a new game to show you and it's really cool!" Danny exclaims, walking over to the pair. "What's Mom smiling about?"

"Daddy!" Scout screams happily, having just been dropped off by her nanny. "Spin me!" Well, the girl's got a flair from the dramatic. No clue where she got that from; definitely not him or Sam. But he obliges her request nonetheless. "I have to fix your place up, it's boring. I want it to be princess like! I'm thinking pink and unicorns!" How much time has she been spending with Avery lately? Definitely too much if she's talking about painting his entire apartment pink and putting unicorns everywhere. 

"Well, Scout, you'll have two whole weeks to fix up your room at my house, how's that sound?" The little girl's face lights up and she smiles wider than she normally does before nodding her agreement and she rambles, leading the way to the car and discussing exactly what needs to be done to fix her room up.


End file.
